


Ascendio (Lift Me Up)

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter!AU, Hogwarts!au, Hufflepuff Sehun, M/M, Quidditch, Ravenclaw Jongin, Öğrenci Başkanı Jongin, Şakalar
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 19:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21003032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Kaçınılmaz ilk karşılaşmalarından altı yıl sonra Jongin sonunda Oh Sehun adındaki malum biri sayesinde Hufflepuff’tan puan düşürme şansına erişmişti. Ancak Sehun’un umurunda değildi—aslında puanların Öğrenci Başkanı’ndan kolayca çıkardığı sinirli iç çekişlere değdiğini düşünmektedir.





	Ascendio (Lift Me Up)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ascendio (Lift Me Up)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16736748) by [Evoxine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evoxine/pseuds/Evoxine). 

> Doğum günümü en sevdiğimle kutlayayım istedim *-* Arkasına Model!au Sekai de gelecektir ❤

Altı yıl önceki o kaçınılmaz günden beri Sehun ve Jongin Hogwarts’ın en ünlü çifti olarak nam saldılar. İlk yıllarda Sehun sözlü kışkırtmalarla—düz kahverengi saçları ve çoğunlukla ortodontist annesi sayesinde— uğraşmak zorunda kalmıştı, Jongin ise geçmeyen sivilceleri ve en güçlü jöle ve saç spreylerine dayanan iflah olmaz dağınık simsiyah saçları sayesinde. Yumuşak huylu bir büyücü ve neşeli, Muggle doğumlu kadının oğlu olan Sehun iki dünyayla da büyümeye çalıştığı için karşı çıkma cesareti göstermişti. Diğer yandan Jongin sivilcelerini önlemek için büyü yapmayan ailesini yaşadığı sürece affetmeyi reddediyordu.

Tanıştıkları gün telaşlı 1 Eylül sabahıydı; Sehun vınlayarak Jongin’in yanından geçmişti, arabasını binmiş sallanırken saçları uçuşuyordu, tek ayağı yerden destek alıp itiyordu. Jongin dolanarak umutsuzca ailesini bulmaya çalışıyordu. Kaybolsa –belli ki olağan bir durumdu— bile platformda beklemesini söylemişlerdi _ama peron neredeydi? _Hiperaktif çocuğun valizinin üstündeki simsiyah baykuşa bakılırsa neşeli çocuk da bir büyücü olmalıydı, değil mi? O yüzden Jongin ona yaklaşarak çekinerek omzuna dokundu.

“Affedersin ama peron dokuz üççeyrek nerede biliyor musun?”

Sehun aynı baykuşu gibi ona gözlerini kırpıştırdı ve sonra sırıttı. Jongin bu sırıtışı çok çabuk tanıyacaktı.

“Tam burası.” Sehun’un sesi biraz kasvetli çıkmıştı. Jongin rahatlamıştı ve Sehun’a sarılarak teşekkür etti.

Sonradan Sehun’un onu yönlendirdiği yer peron yedi buçuktu. Zavallı Jongin o gün az kalsın Orient Express’e binecekti. Babası yakasından tutup Orient Express’ten onu indirdikten sonra, Jongin bir daha asla Sehun’a karşı kibar olmayacağına yemin etti.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Şu anda ikisi de yedinci sınıftılar; Sehun yine Hufflepuff Quidditch Takımı’nın Kovalayıcısıydı (ve beş yıldır da öyleydi) ve Jongin ise Öğrenci Başkanı, Ravenclaw’un gururu ve neşesiydi. Sehun günlük olarak mutlaka Jongin’i sinirlendiriyordu ve Jongin de her seferinde Hufflepuff’tan on puan düşürüyordu.

Pazartesiydi ve Jongin’in günü çok iyi başlamıştı. Cübbesi mucizevi bir şekilde kırışık değildi ve Peeves ortak salondan çıktığı anda Chanyeol’un üzerine bir kova göl suyu dökerek onu güzelce güldürmüştü. Neyse ki hortlak suyu Jongin’den uzaklaştıracak kadar nazikti. Kahkahadan kırılan Jongin, Chanyeol’u birkaç dakika öyle bıraktıktan sonra asasını çıkartarak suyu zavallı arkadaşının üzerinden yok etti.

“Peeves onun yerine sana bulaşmalıydı.” Birisi arkalarından seslendi. Jongin tanıdık sesi duyunca gözlerini devirdi ve asasını cebine koydu. Chanyeol, umursamayacak kadar alışmıştı, tedbirli bir adım attı—neyse ki ayakkabıları kuruydu.

“Kapa çeneni.” Jongin otomatikman cevapladı ve ilerlemeye başladı. Oh Sehun’un bu mükemmel pazartesi sabahını mahvetmesine izin vermeyecekti.

On adım atmıştı ki arkasında bir ıslaklık hissetti. Jongin topukları üzerinde dönüp Kovalayıcının üzerine atılırken Sehun’un dudaklarından _Aguamenti’_nin son harfleri dökülüyordu. Sehun kolayca kaçtı, omuzları kahkahadan sarsılıyordu.

“Hufflepuff’tan yirmi puan!” Jongin bağırdı. Islak cübbesini çıkardı ve kurularken Sehun’un geniş sırtına öfkeyle baktı. Chanyeol sempatik bir şekilde omzunu sıvazladı.

İksir dersine zar zor yetişebildi. O tamamen kuruyup hazır olana kadar Sehun çoktan kazanını yakmış ölçeklere başlamıştı ve ders kitabını ararken başını eğmişti. Jongin, Sehun’a öldürücü bir bakış daha attı. Sehun görmedi ama Jongin’i her seferinde daha iyi hissettiriyordu.

“Günaydın sınıf.” Profesör, mavi saçları olan orta yaşlı bir kadındı, kürsüsüne çıktı ve gözlüklerini düzeltti. “Bugün panzehirler çalışmalarımıza devam edeceğiz. Golpalott’un Üçüncü Kanununu sınıfa kim hatırlatmak ister?”

Jongin elini havaya kaldırdı ama Sehun onu yine yendi.

“Evet, Bay Oh?”

“Bir karışım zehri için olan panzehirin karışımı oluşturan her bir bileşenin panzehirlerinin toplamından daha fazlasına eşdeğer olacağını belirtir.”

“Mükemmel! Hufflepuff’a beş puan.”

Jongin kuduruyordu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Sorun şuydu ki Sehun,_ Jongin_ dışında kimseyi rahatsız etmiyordu. Öğrenci Başkanı Sehun’un zavallı bir birinci sınıfın koridorda kitaplarını taşımasına, diğer binaların Quidditch oyuncularına yararlı tavsiyeler vermesine ve hatta ev cinlerine soğuk kış günlerinde takmaları için kulaklık hediye ettiğine sık sık şahit oluyordu. Yıllardır böyleydi ve Jongin nedenini anlayamıyordu. Şöyle düşünürsek: Peeves’le arkadaş canlısı olmasına rağmen Jongin tüm kalbiyle onun kendisinin yerine Sehun’u seçeceğine inanıyordu.

Yemek zamanlarında her zaman Hufflepuff masasına çöreklenmiş koca bir grup öğrenci Sehun’un parlayan gözlerle konuşmasını dinliyordu. Jongin, Sehun dâhil birkaç çift göz kendi üzerine odaklanmadan birkaç saniyeden fazla bakamıyordu.

Bir sürü ortak arkadaşları vardı ve Hogsmeade gezilerinde her zaman aynı grup kişilerle oluyorlardı. Hogsmeade günlerinde ayrıca Sehun büyük silahlarını ortaya çıkarıyordu. Tılsım ve Biçim Değiştirme’de inanılmaz derecede uzmanlaştığı için Sehun sık sık Jongin’in içeceğini ya da yiyeceğini zavallı, masum hayvanlara (genellikle kanaryalara) ya da şaka oyuncaklarına dönüştürüyordu. Bu yeterli gelmeyince güzel yürüyüşünü engelleme büyüsü yaparak mahvediyordu –Jongin ne olduğunu anlayamadan yüzüstü yere yapışıyordu. Beşinci sınıftayken Jongin SBD’leri bahane ederek çoğu Hogsmeade gezisine gitmemişti.

Ancak bu yıl Jongin’in FYBS’leri kullanma planı pek işe yaramadı.

“Bu Çarşamba bizimle geliyor musun?”

“Gelemem. Çalışmam lazım—“

“Sehun gelmeyecek.” Baekhyun araya girdi. Slytherin ona keskin bir bakış attı. “Ders çalışması gerektiğini _söyledi_.”

“Oh.” Jongin şaşırmıştı. “Pekâlâ. O zaman gelebilirim.”

Baekhyun gözlerini devirdi ve ekledi. “Junmyeon’u getirmeyi unutma.” Sonraki hedeflerini utandırmak için Jongdae’ye katılmaya gitti. Jongin birkaç metre ötede duran ürkek dördüncü sınıfın olmasından şüphelendi –çocuk her zaman lanet okulun sahibiymiş gibi davranıyordu. Bazen akıl sağlığı için Jongin iki baş belasını görmezden geliyordu –bu da o zamanlardan biri olacaktı.

Kitaplarını topladıktan sonra Jongin bahçeden geçti ve asasını sallayarak zavallı bir ikinci sınıfı bir üçüncü sınıfın Jöle Bacaklar Lanetinden kurtardı.

“Onu yaptığını bir daha görmeyeyim.” dedi Jongin ve gülümsedi. “Anladın mı?”

Üçüncü yıl yerdeki pozisyonundan hızla başını salladı, yanakları utançtan kıpkırmızı olmuştu ve Jongin laneti kaldırdıktan sonra ikinci yıla gitmesini işaret etti.

“Gryffindor’dan on puan!” Jongin mırıldandı ve baş hareketiyle öğrenciyi bıraktı.

Tuhaf bir sakinlikle İleri Aritmansi’de sırasına geçti. Belki de Sehun sınıfta olmadığı içindi.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Quidditch sezonunun ilk maçı yaklaşıyordu; öğrenciler ve okuldaki heyecan doruk noktasına ulaşmak üzereydi. Bekçi çoktan tüm stantları temizlemişti ki Jongin buna çok memnundu. Birkaç saat ders çalışabilmek için stantlarda güzel, yüksek, genelde kalelerin arkasında bir nokta, bulmayı seviyordu. Gece çökmeden kaleye dönmesi şartıyla öğretmenler boş zamanında dışarı çıkmasına izin veriyorlardı.

Jongin sahanın dışını seviyordu –sakindi, temiz havayla doluydu ve kendine ait bir alan omuzlarındaki stresi birkaç saatliğine kaldırıyordu. Quidditch’i seviyordu, gerçekten seviyordu ama spordan kesinlikle nefret ettiği tek şey oyun yaklaştıkça pratiklerin artmasıydı. Tipik bir örnek: sahaya bir takım geliyordu ve Jongin bunun son dakika programı olduğunu biliyordu. Her gün rotayı kontrol ederdi.

Hufflepuff takımıydı ve Jongin’in kaş çatışı derinleşti. Kyungsoo’nun Muggle dünyasına bir ziyaretten sonra ona ve tüm arkadaşlarına verdiği kulak tıkaçlarını çıkardı ve kulaklarını tıkadı. Sonra dikkatini yeniden _İleri Runik Çeviri_’ye verdi. Ancak sizden birkaç metre ileride süpürgelerle uçan insanlar olunca kulak tıkaçları pek işe yaramıyordu. O yüzden Jongin başını kaldırıp yeniden baktı ve biricik birkaç dakikasını Kovalayıcıların Quaffle’la aralarında paslaşmalarını, Arayıcının Snitch’i yakalamak için çok yüksekte uçmasını ve Vurucuların kızgın Bludger’larla tehlikeli bir oyun oynamalarını izledi.

Konsantrasyonu üçüncü kez (lanet olsun sana Jongin!) bozulduğunda, Sehun’un havada süpürgesinden atladığını ve Quaffle’ın elinden çıktığını gördü. Sehun Quaffle’ı kaleye atmadan önce havada birkaç saniye asılı kalırken Jongin’in yüreği ağzına geldi. Jongin bunun gol attıktan sonra Sehun’un süpürgesine dönmek için bir taktik olduğunu tahmin etti ama Sehun’un bacakları birkaç santimle süpürgeyi kaçırdı.

Aralarındaki mesafeye rağmen Jongin, Sehun’un yüzündeki paniği çok net görebiliyordu. Jongin hızla ayağa fırlardı ve _İleri Runik Çeviri ve Spellman’s Syllabary’_nin acı verici çarpmasını görmezden gelerek asasını çıkardı.

“Aresto Momentum!” diye bağırdı, kendi sesi kulaklarına boğuk geldi. Büyü Sehun’un düşüşünü biraz yavaşlattı ve Jongin zonklayan kalbini görmezden gelmeye çalışarak yutkundu. Sehun’un takım arkadaşları kocaman gözlerle yıldız Kovalayıcılarına bakıyordu ve birisi yavaşça alkışlıyordu.

“Sen lanet olası bir aptalsın!” Jongin, Kovalayıcıya bağırdı ve büyüyü bozdu. Sehun _‘küt’_ sesiyle yere çakıldı.

“Neden beni izliyordun?” Sehun bağırarak karşılık verdi. Yerde sere serpe uzanırken saçları dağılmıştı. Kırılmış ve hızla kızaran Jongin, Sehun’un süpürgesini sahadan dışarıya, kaleye doğru fırlattı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

O Çarşamba Jongin, Chanyeol ve Jongdae tarafından kaleden dışarıya sürüklendi; Baekhyun ve Junmyeon sakince arkalarından geliyorlardı. Onu neden zorla dışarı çıkardıklarını anlayamıyordu –geleceğini kabul etmişti, değil mi?”

“Neden ya?” Jongin, Chanyeol’un kolundaki sıkı tutuşunu işaret ederek sordu.

“Kitaplarının bizden daha iyi yoldaş olduğuna karar verirsin diye.” Chanyeol cevapladı. “Bu bir güvenlik önlemi. Okul sınırları dışına çıkana kadar.”

“_Sizden _daha iyi yoldaşlar.” Jongin vurguladı ve Baekhyun kafasına bir tane çaktı. Jongin irkilerek başını salladı.

“Söz veriyorum kaçmayacağım.” Jongin devam etti. “Lütfen beni bırakın. “Kan dolaşımım tıkanıyor.”

Chanyeol tereddütle Jongin’in kolunu bıraktı ama Jongdae kolunu Jongin’e sardı.

“Bu bir ödün.” Jongdae belirtti ve Jongin razı olmak zorunda kaldı.

Jongin arkadaşlarıyla yaklaşık bir saat Üç Süpürge’de kaymak birası içerek takıldı. Kyungsoo bir ara kocaman bir şemsiyeyle süslenmiş kırmızı kuş üzümü rom bardağıyla yanlarına geldi. Madam Rosemerta her zaman en çok onu severdi.

“Postaneye uğramam lazım.” Jongin kaymak birasını bitirerek söyledi. “Annem mektup göndermem için başımın etini yiyor. Düzenli olarak mektup göndermeyi başaran Junmyeon’la karşılaştırıyor beni sürekli.”

“Biz Zonko’da olacağız.” dedi Baekhyun. “Stok yapmamız lazım.”

Jongdae’yle karşılıklı sırıttılar ve Jongin iç çekerek ayağa kalktı. “Planladığınız üçkâğıtları bana söylememeniz lazım. Ben söylemeniz gereken son kişiyim.”

“Arkadaşlık, Öğrenci Başkanı görevlerinden daha önemlidir, değil mi?” Baekhyun zorladı ve Jongin cevap vermemeyi seçti. Baekhyun kafasına bir şey fırlatamadan dükkândan çıktı.

Beş dakika sonra mektubunun Büyük Gri Baykuşun bacağına bağlanmış, gökyüzünde uçmasını izliyordu. Zonko’daki kalabalıkla uğraşmak istemediği için Scrivenshaft’a uğramaya karar verdi. Çalışana teşekkür edip çıktıktan sonra tüy kalem dükkânına yol aldı. Spintwitches’ı geçerken başını çevirdiğinde içeride tanıdık bir yüz gördü. Sehun onu görmüyordu, önündeki rafa odaklanmış haldeydi.

Sehun’un okulda olması gerekmiyor muydu?

Jongin görmezden gelmeye karar verdi ancak Scrivenshaft’ın içine girip kapıyı kapattı. Birbirlerine rastlama şansları ne kadardı? Dükkânda bir on beş dakika geçirdikten sonra iki tüy kalemi ve birkaç parça parşömen seçti. Dükkândan çıkıp Spintwitches’ın önünden geçerken Sehun ortalıklarda görünmüyordu.

Tomes&Scrolls’a gitmeye karar verdi –ablası son zamanlarda taktığı gizemli kitap serisinin yeni baskısının çıktığını söylemişti. Bir sürü kitabın arasından seçimini yapması biraz zor olmuştu ve dükkânın içinde köşeyi döndüğünde birisinin sırtına çarptı.

“Affedersiniz—oh, senmişsin.”

“Özür alamayacağım anlamına mı geliyor bu?” Sehun kaşlarını kaldırarak sordu. Jongin sinirlenerek ne kadar yakın olduklarını unuttu.

“Hayır, demek iste—boşver. Özür diledim işte, söyledim ya, bir daha sorma.”

Sehun homurdandı ama daha fazla üstelemedi. Bunun yerine elinde tuttuğu kitabın sayfasını çevirdi ve Jongin aradığı kitap olduğunu fark etti.

“Onu nereden buldun?”

“Burada.” Sehun önlerindeki rafı işaret ederek cevapladı. Jongin kitap sıralarını defalarca kontrol etti ama başka bir kopyasını bulamadı.

“Harika.” Kendi kendine mırıldandı. Şansına bak. Sehun’a tek kelime etmeden dükkândan çıktı, uzun boylu olan onu durdurmadı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Yasaktan birkaç dakika önce Hogwarts’a dönebildiler. Aldıklarını yatağına fırlattıktan sonra görevlerini yapmaya gitti. Günün geri kalanı olaysız geçti; Sehun’un akşam yemeğinde önündeki balkabağı pastalarını havalandırması ve dört masada uçurması dışında. Jongin önünden geçerken bir tanesi havada yakaladı ve Sehun’a omzunun üzerinden sertçe baktı. Kovalayıcı itaatkârca pastaları tabaklarına döndürdü ve ellerini savunmayla kaldırdı. Birkaç öğrenci kıkırdadı ve Sehun aptal, çekici sırıtışını sundu. Jongin gözlerini devirdi ve sıcaklığın yanaklarına yayılmamasını diledi.

Saçları sıcak banyodan dolayı kabarık ve teni buruş halde yatağa yattığında saat geç olmuştu. Eşyaları tam bıraktığı gibiydi ama yabancı bir paket de vardı.

İpi çözüp paketi açtığında ortaya bir kitap çıktı. O kitap. İstediği ama Sehun’a kaybettiği kitap. Aynısıydı—köşesindeki küçük yırtık Jongin’e öyle olduğunu gösteriyordu.

Kitabı alarak çevirdi Jongin ve sayfalarını okşadı. Normal görünüyordu. Yere bıraktı ve asasına uzandı.

“_Specialis Revelio.”_ diye mırıldandı. Hiçbir şey olmadı. “Hımm.”

Bir kere okumanın zarar vermeyeceğine karar verdi Jongin. Sonra Sehun’a geri verecekti—ve neden kendisine verdiğini soracaktı. Bir nedeni olmalıydı, değil mi? Art niyet miydi? Belki de Sehun bu ‘kibarlığını’ Jongin’e yapacağı şaka için kullanacaktı. Jongin düşünceyle kaşlarını çattı, gözlerini kitaba çevirdi. Bu tuzak her neyse ona düşmeden kitabı geri vermeliydi ama _gerçekten _okumak istiyordu.

Bitmiş kitabı yastığının altına sokarak sabah 2.30’da uykuya daldı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Ertesi gün kahvaltıda Jongin Büyük Salon’a girer girmez Hufflepuff masasına yöneldi. Adımları ehemmiyetliydi ve bazı öğrenciler geçerken uzaklaşıyordu. Jongin içinden kaş çattı ve okuldaki imajını düzelmeye çalışacaktı. Hey, sabah kahvesini içmemişti henüz, tamam mı?

“Oh Sehun.” diye seslendi ve birkaç baş ona doğru döndü. Sehun merakla ona döndü, Jongin’in varlığıyla pek etkilenmemişti. Jongin birkaç adım ötede durdu ve kitabı Sehun’un eline verdi. “Bitirdim. Geri alabilirsin.”

“’Hediye’ ne demek biliyorsun, değil mi?” Sehun karşılık verdi. Tereyağlı tostunu ısırdı ve yavaşça çiğnedi. “Gönderene geri vermemen gerektiği anlamına gelir.”

Jongin kızardı. “Ukalalığın için saat çok erken.” Homurdandı. “Ayrıca neden bunu bana verdin? Lanetledin mi? Senin için bir şey mi yapmam lazım?”

Sehun hakarete uğramış ifadesiyle çatalını bıraktı. “_Pardon ama_ karşılığında bir şey beklemeden hediye verebilme kapasitesine sahibim. Kitabı istemiyorsan eğer, o başka. Ver çabuk—“

“Ben öyle demedim.” Jongin araya girdi ve kitabı arkasına sakladı. “Sadece… Senden gelen böyle nazik hareketlere pek alışkın değilim.”

“Şansın varken tadını çıkar.” Sehun iğneledi. Önüne dönerek portakal suyundan bir yudum aldı.

Jongin, Sehun’a gözlerini şüpheyle kısarak baktı ama kitap konusunu bırakmaya karar verdi. Ravenclaw masasına giderken saçlarında soğuk bir şey hissetti. Topukları üzerinde dönerek parmağını Sehun’a doğrulttu.

“Bunu neden yaptın?” Parmağını sallayarak sordu. Şimdi normal hissettiriyordu.

“Kalbimin nezaketini takdir etmediğin için bir ceza.” Sehun sırıtarak cevapladı.

Chanyeol boş tabak uzattı. Jongin yansımasına baktı ve çığlık attı. Saçları on farklı renkteydi ve gözlerinden sarkan iğrenç yeşil bir topak vardı.

“24 saat sürüyor!” Sehun bağırdı. Jongin iç çekerek Chanyeol’un yanına çöktü. Arkadaşı omzunu sıvazladı ve tarçınlı rulo uzattı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Quidditch sezonunun ilk maçının olduğu gün tüm kalede heyecan hâkimdi. Her yıldan öğrenciler yüzlerini boyamıştı, bazılarınınki boyunlarına ve köprücük kemiklerine kadardı. Hardcore hayranlar saçlarının takımlarının rengine dönmesi için büyü yapmışlardı—Hufflepuff ve Slytherin. Herkes aynı görünüyordu; bina eşarpları omuzlarındaydı ve gurular sloganlarını bağırarak havada sallıyorlardı.

Jongin için Quidditch neşesini donuklaştıran bir şey varsa o da öğrencileri sıra halinde stantlara yönlendirmesi ve rakip binaların birbirlerine lanet okumalarını engellemesi gereken Öğrenci Başkanı görevleriydi.

“İlerleyin!” Asasını sallayarak bağırdı ve bir elini kullanmaya hazır bekletirken diğeriyle Quidditch sahasını gösteriyordu. “Maç henüz başlamadı ve kaybettiğinizi fark edemeden binalarınızdan puan düşürmek istemiyorum.”

Etrafındaki öğrencilerin gürültüsü biraz olsun duruldu ve Jongin diğer Öğrenci Başkanı Luna’yla bakıştı.

Birinci ya da ikinci sınıflara karşı tek bir büyü kullanmadan görevlerini tamamlamayı başardı ve sonunda stantlara oturduğunda kendini içinden tebrik etti. Oyunun malzemelerini tutan sandık güvenle sahanın ortasına yerleştirilmişti ve Jongin gözlerini kısınca sandığın sallandığını görebiliyordu –bludgerlar salıverilmek için sabırsızdı.

Gözünün kenarından Baekhyun’un anlatıcı kürsüsüne çıktığını gördü. Yanaklarını yeşile boyayan arkadaşı etkileyici bir şovla boğazını temizledi. Arkasındaki birkaç profesör gülmemeye çalıştı.

“Hoş geldiniz Hogwarts’ın sihirli yaratıkları!” Baekhyun’un sesi yankılandı. Jongin volümden dolayı irkildi ve bir dahaki maça kulak tıkaçlarını getirmeyi not etti. “Bugün tatlı mı tatlı Hufflepuff ve kurnaz mı kurnaz Slytherin’le beraber yeni bir Quidditch sezonu başlıyor. Kesinlikle ilginç ve aksiyon dolu bir maç olacak –aksi takdirde Hagrid’in bahçesini bizzat kendim temizleyeceğim. Şimdi, ben daha fazla başınızı şişirmeden—sesimin kulağınıza müzik gibi geldiğini biliyorum—size Slytherin takımını takdim ediyorum!”

Kalabalığın yarısı çığlık atarak tezahürat yaptı ve bir beşinci sınıf öğrencisi sahadaki yeşil flamalardan bir ejderha yaptı. Slytherin Kovalayıcılarından birisi yuhaladı. Luna ondan önce davranarak basit bir asa hareketiyle ejderhayı göğsüne çarptırdı.

“Hilelerinizi stantlara saklayın.” Sesindeki otoriteyle konuştu. Beşinci sınıf kızararak ejderhayı saklamaya çalıştı. Flamalar bacaklarına dolandı ve Jongin öğrencinin çırpınmasını eğlenerek izledi. Luna sırıtarak yerine oturdu ve Jongin güldü.

“Ve işte Hufflepuff takımı!” Baekhyun bağırdı. Jongin dikkatini sahaya verdi. İki tarafın tezahüratları kulaklarında yankılanıyordu. Yakınlardaki birisi kocaman pelüş bir porsuğu havada sallıyordu.

Quidditch hakemi dudaklarının arasındaki düdükle sahaya girdi. Düdüğü çaldığı anda iki takım yerden havalandı ve süpürgeler daha da yükseldi.

Jongin, Sehun’un oturduğu yere doğru uçmasını beklemiyordu ama Sehun uçmuştu.

“O küçük taktiği bir süredir çalışıyorum.” Gözleri parlayarak söyledi. “Bugün hayatımı kurtarmak zorunda kalacağını sanmam.”

“Güzel.” Jongin umursamazca cevapladı ve üzerlerine dönen gözleri görmezden gelmeye çalıştı. “Ben de bunu yapmayacaktım zaten.”

Sehun neşeyle güldü ve sahanın ortasına uçtu –Baekhyun mikrofona ıslık çaldı. Sesi alçaktı. Jongin arkadaşına öldürücü bakışlar attı ve asasını tehditkâr bir şekilde salladı.

“Hey Öğrenci Başkanı, herkesin favorisi olan Kovalayıcıya sevimli, cesaretlendirici sözler söylemeni umuyorduk.” Baekhyun cıvıldadı, sesi stantların arasında rahatlıkla duyuluyordu. O anda Jongin, Byun Baekhyun’un hayatını cehenneme çevirmeye yemin etti.

Oyun başladıktan yirmi beş dakika sonra skor 110:60’tı. Hufflepuff kolayca liderlik ediyordu. Slytherin de iyi bir takımdı, iki bina için adil bir maç oluyordu ama üç kovalayıcıları güzelce çalışsalar bile Sehun’un yeteneklerine denk değillerdi. Hufflepuff’taki diğer iki kovalayıcı Sehun’la yıllarca iyi çalışıyorlardı ve sahada onun düşüncelerini kolayca okuyabiliyorlardı. Sehun tüm yeteneklerini sergiliyordu, Quaffle’ı özgüvenle atıyordu. Karşılığında üzerlerine düşeni yapıyorlardı ve olabildiğince taktik yapıyorlardı. Çok sık olmasa da takım çalışmaları sonucunda Sehun parlak bir şekilde sırıtarak ve takım arkadaşlarına göz kırparak Quaffle’ı kaleden geçiriyordu.

Kimse Sehun’un Quidditch kariyeri boyunca Hufflepuff’ı tek başına Quidditch’te ön sıraya taşıdığını inkâr edemezdi –binası kupayı Sehun’un beşinci yılından beri arka arkaya dört kez kazanmıştı. Jongin iki yıl önceki Gryffindor maçını hatırlıyordu; Gryffindor Arayıcısı Snitch’i yakalasa bile Sehun golleriyle bir ofset yaratmıştı ve skor 270:210 bitmişti. Gryffindor’un Tutucusu o gece istifa etmişti ama ertesi sabah Sehun zavallı kıza kocaman bir paket göndermişti ve takıma geri dönmeye ikna etmişti.

Tuhaf olan ise ne zaman Hufflepuff ve Ravenclaw maç yapsa Sehun kendini geri plana çekerek diğer iki Kovalayıcının oynamasına izin veriyordu. Tabii ki geriye düştüklerinde liderliği eline alıyordu ve ne olursa olsun kazanıyorlardı. Ancak Sehun… Ravenclaw’a karşı biraz _daha nazik_ oynuyordu. Ya da Jongin’e öyle geliyordu.

Sahada Sehun Quaffle’ı kolunun altına sıkıştırmış kale direklerine doğru uçuyordu ve Jongin aniden bir dejavu hissetti. Sehun’un telkinini hatırlıyordu ama bariyere daha çok yaklaştı ve asasını sıkıca kavradı. Sehun ilerleyip süpürgesinden atladığında Jongin de asası hazır ayağa kalktı.

Ama bu sefer Sehun kolayca süpürgesine geri döndü, yumruğu havaya kalktı. Sehun sıkı bir dönüş yapıp Vurucuya beşlik çakarken Jongin gözlerini kırpıştırdı. Sehun yüzünde gururlu bir gülümsemeyle ona doğru uçarken hâlâ ayakta dikiliyordu.

“Sana söylemiştim.” Sehun tezahüratların arasından nefes nefese bağırdı. “Endişelendiğini görmek güzeldi yine de.” Sehun, Jongin’in sımsıkı asasını kavrayan elini işaret etti ve uzaklaştı. Jongin kızararak yerine çöktü.

Maç Hufflepuff’ın kazanmasıyla bitti. Skor 300:210’du.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Hava soğumaya başlıyordu. Sonuç olarak Jongin boş zamanlarını kütüphanede ders çalışarak geçiriyordu. Üçüncü kattaki büyük masanın köşesini kapmıştı. Birkaç yedinci sınıf öğrencisi bu seneki FYBS’den vazgeçmişti—ki bunun sonucunda kalan yedinci sınıflara kütüphanede daha çok yer açılmıştı.

Büyük ciltli kitapların arasında çalışmak çok daha göz korkutucuydu ancak Jongin birazcık sıcaklığı seviyordu. Ravenclaw Sınıf Başkanı ve aile dostu olan Junmyeon bazı günlerde Jongin’e kütüphanede eşlik ediyordu ve ikisi _İleri Aritmansi_ ve _Eski Yazılar _üzerine tartışıyorlardı.

Bir Cuma günü dışarıda hava güneşliydi. Arkadaşları güneşin son ışıklarının tadını çıkarmak için göl kenarında toplanmaya karar vermişlerdi ama Jongin değerli çalışma zamanından ödün veremezdi. Sınavlara daha çok vardı ama zaman çabucak geçiveriyordu.

Burnunu parşömene gömen Jongin mürekkebi bitene kadar notlarından başını kaldırmadı. O anda Sehun’un karşısındaki masada oturduğunu ve kendi notlarına gömüldüğünü fark etti. Beyaz tüy kalemi yazarken sağa sola savruluyordu ve kaşları çatılmıştı.

Jongin onu rahatsız etmez istemezdi ama mürekkebe ihtiyacı vardı.

“Hey,” diye seslendi. Sehun onu duymadı ve Jongin sandalyesinden kalkmaya üşendi. Bir kâğıdı uçak yaptı ve asasıyla Sehun’a uçurdu. Uçak önüne konduğunda Sehun başını kaldırdı.

“Oh,” Jongin’i görünce şaşırmışa benziyordu.

“Buraya önce ben gelmiştim.” Jongin belirtti. “Ama önemli olan bu değil. Fazladan mürekkebin var mı?”

Sehun birkaç saniye onu süzdü ve gülümseyerek başını salladı.

“Biliyor musun?” dedi. “Sanırım var.”

Çantasına uzandı ve küçük bir mürekkep şişesi çıkararak ona fırlattı –Jongin kolayca yakaladı.

“Sağ ol.” dedi Jongin ve kapağı açtı. Sehun’un gülümsemesi genişledi.

Farkına varması Jongin’in beş saniyesini aldı. Sehun ona gökkuşağı mürekkebi vermişti.

“Sehun.” Jongin yanardöner harflere bakarak iç çekti. _İleri İksir_ için çok mutlu görünüyorlardı.

“Notlarını parlattı!” Sehun neşelendi. “Neşeli görünmüyorlar mı?”

Jongin notlarına baktı. _Neşeli_ görünüyorlardı aslında.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Baekhyun gelip sızlanana kadar Jongin üç Hogsmeade gezisini atlatmayı başarmıştı. Son birkaç haftadır ders çalıştığı için Jongin gönüllü olarak yatağındaki kitaplardan ayrıldı ve arkadaşlarına katıldı. Omuzlarına daha kalın bir cübbe doladı. Sehun’un varlığından şikâyet edecek zihinsel enerjisi yoktu.

Hogsmeade yürüyüşü sohbetler ve temiz hava eşliğinde güzeldi. Ta ki Sehun, Jongin’i sinirlendirmeye başlayana kadar. Bu alışkanlığı Sehun’un hayatına mıh gibi kazınmıştı resmen.

Keskin, soğuk bir hava ensesinden sokulunca Jongin çığlık attı ve sokak köpeğini korkuttu.

“Kes.” Jongin tısladı. Sehun masumca gözlerini kırpıştırdı.

Sehun adındaki sonraki saldırı biraz uzaklaştıktan sonra geldi. Jongin cübbesi tarafından ileri çekilmeden önce asanın hareketini zar zor görebilmişti.

“Cübbemi çağırmayı kes!” Jongin bağırdı ve asasıyla büyüyü bozdu. Sehun kıkır kıkır gülerek bir yaprağı çiçek tacına dönüştürdü. Jongin, Sehun’un yüzüne sertçe bakarken Sehun tacı başının üzerine koydu; uzuvları Sehun’u durduramayacak kadar cübbesinde sıkışmıştı.

“Çiçek prensesi!” Sehun duyurdu ve ellerini havaya attıktan sonra Jongin’i döndürdü. Grup gülüşmeye başladı. Chanyeol tacın ne kadar güzel olduğunu söyledi.

“Ben de istiyorum.” Jongdae elini uzatarak söyledi. Sehun başka bir yaprak bularak onun için taca dönüştürdü. Jongdae tacı gururla başına koydu.

“Onu cesaretlendirmeyin.” Jongin inledi. Sonunda cübbesini düzeltebilmişti. Çiçek tacı kafasına yapışmıştı.

“Ama çok _güzel_.” dedi Junmyeon. Jongin ona ihanete uğramış gibi bakıyordu.

“Neden ben prenses oluyormuşum?” Jongin sızlandı.

“Çünkü sen de güzelsin.” Sehun göz kırparak cevapladı. Gülerek yoluna devam etti, arkasında kekeleyen bir Öğrenci Başkanı bırakmıştı. Baekhyun kaşlarını oynattığında Jongin sertçe göğsüne vurdu.

Kaleye dönüp ortak salona varana kadar çiçek tacının kafasında olduğunu fark edememişti Jongin. Beyaz papatyalar mükemmel bir şekilde duruyordu. Jongin tacı yatak başlığına astığında Junmyeon düşüncelerini kendine sakladı.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Noel tatili geldiğinde Jongin arkadaşlarının valizlerini toplamasını izledi ve tatil planlarını dinledi.

“Ailene benden selam söyle.” Jongin, Junmyeon’a el sallayarak söyledi. “İyi tatiller! Mutlu Noeller!”

Junmyeon gözden kaybolana kadar el salladı. Baekhyun uzanıp Jongin’e sıkıca sarıldığında valizini az daha Jongin’in ayaklarına düşürecekti.

“Sana bol bol hediye alacağım.” Ciddi bir şekilde söz verdi.

“Lütfen bana bol bol hediye_ alma_.” Jongin katı bir şekilde söyledi. “Başka bir düzine ölü böceklerle süslenmiş hediyeler olmadan yaşayabilirim.”

Baekhyun yanağını okşadı ve ağır valizini vagona taşıdı. Saf bir korku Jongin’in midesinde kasılmaya neden oldu –Baekhyun kesinlikle o böcekleri getirecekti. Jongdae arkasından koştu, valizi havada süzülüyordu.

“Gitmemiz lazımmmm.” Jongdae bağırdı. “Geç kalacağım!”

“Sen geç kalmayacaksın.” Jongin kendiliğinden cevapladı. “_Chanyeol _geç kalacak.”

Tabii ki Chanyeol son valizle beraber kaleden çıktı. Yeni uyanmışa benziyordu—saçları darmadağındı ve Jongin valizinden sarkan tişörtü görebiliyordu.

“Sen az önce—“

Chanyeol homurdandı ve valizini alarak vagona bindi. Vagon köşeyi dönmeden önce Jongin’e el sallamayı hatırlayabildi.

Vagonun uzaklaşmasını izlerken Jongin başını iki yana salladı ve kaleye döndü. Koridorlar boştu ve birçok tablo diğer ülkelerdeki tabloları ziyarete gitmişti.

Kütüphanede bir tane öğrenci—stresli bir beşinci sınıf—ve rafların tozunu alan bir ev cini vardı.

“Ayakkabılarına bayıldım.” Jongin ev cinine gülümseyerek söyledi. Cin ayakkabılarını sallayarak çınlattı ve gülümsedi.

“Teşekkürler efendim! İyi tatiller!”

“Sana da.” Jongin kibarca yanıtladı. Cin elinde süpürgeyle raftan atladı ve el sallayarak kayboldu. Jongin yerine otururken beşinci sınıf derince iç çekti ve saçlarını savurdu. İç çekişi bile perişandı. Jongin birisinin ona güzel bir Noel hediyesi göndermesini umdu.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Noel günü Jongin’in yaptığı ilk iş ders kitaplarını valizine tıkmak ve ailesinin Noel Arifesinde yolladığı kazağını giymekti. Şöminenin üzerinde asılı ökse otundan sarkan çanı çalarak neşeyle boş koridorlarda ilerledi ve yüzünde kocaman bir gülümsemeyle Büyük Salon’a girdi. Tanıdık bir figürü Ravenclaw masasında görünce gülümsemesi soldu.

“Sen burada ne yapıyorsun?” Jongin şaşkınca sordu. Sehun kahvaltısından başını kaldırdı. Noel baba şapkasının ucu yanağına çarptı.

“Ben… de bir öğrenciyim?”

“Çok komik.” Jongin homurdanarak karşısına oturdu. “Ha ha ha. Yani, tatilde okulda ne işin var? Gitmemiş miydin?”

“Evet.” Sehun cevapladı ve Noel ağacı şekildeki pankekine şurup döktü. “Biraz çalışmak için geri döndüm.”

“Noel’i ailenle kutlamayacak mısın?”

Sehun omuz silkerek yemeğini yedi. “Dün geceyi onlarla geçirdim, bununla yetiniyorlar. Benim ekstradan çalışmama karşı değiller.”

Jongin iki çörek—kırmızı ve yeşil kupaların içindeydiler—aldı ve tabağına koydu.

“Pekâlâ, o zaman,” Bıçağını alarak çikolataya soktu. “Mutlu Noeller.”

“Mutlu Noeller.” Sehun cevapladı. Jongin, Sehun’a samimi bir gülümseme sunacakken Sehun’un asasından kırmızı ve yeşil ışıklar fırladı—Jongin kucağında bir ağırlık hissetti ve baktığında bir kile ökseotunun karnına sarıldığını gördü.

“Eminim beni çok özlemişsindir.” Sehun sırıtarak söyledi.

Jongin eğildi ve bıçağındaki çikolatayı Sehun’un yanağına sürdü. Hiç etkilenmeyen Sehun yanağında parmağını gezdirdi ve sonra güzelce yaladı.

“Güzelmiş.” dedi. “Bana vereceğine biraz kendin yeseydin. Yine de tatlıydı, teşekkürler.”

Jongin karşılık vermedi bile.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

Kahvaltıdan sonra Jongin yanında Sehun’la koridorda dolaşırken buldu kendini. Sehun’u ökse otunu karnından çözme konusunda ikna etmişti (aka tehdit etmişti) ancak Sehun karşılığında Jongin’in bileklerine bağlamıştı. Şimdi Jongin onları her yere taşımak zorundaydı.

“Um—“

“Dışarıda kar yağıyor.” Sehun yorum yaptı ve Jongin’i bir konu bulma rahatsızlığından kurtardı. “Kardan adam yapmak ister misin?”

“O tonla soruyu sorunca çocuk filmindeki şarkı gibi geliyor kulağa.” Jongin cevapladı ama Sehun’a önden gitmesini işaret etti. Tatildeydiler, güzel bir gün geçirebilirdi. Ayrıca ikisinin de Noel’i geçirerek kimsesi yoktu.

Sehun merhamet ederek Jongin’in bileklerindeki ökse otunu kaldırarak kale duvarlarına astı. Sehun eğilerek bir avuç kar aldı ve parmaklarıyla sıkıştırdı.

“Kardan adam yapacak kar değil bu.” Sehun iç çekti.

“Kardan melek yapacak kar.” Jongin önerdi ve Sehun’un sırıtışı yavaşça yüzüne döndü.

“Öyleyse.” dedi ve arkasına uzandı. Cübbesi dizlerinin altına sıkışmıştı. Noel baba şapkası başından kaymıştı. Kollarını ve bacaklarını savurduktan sonra Jongin onu ayağa kaldırdı ve Sehun’un eserine bakmak için geri çekildiler.

“Şeye benziyor…”

“Deforme olmuş uçan sincaba.” Sehun tamamladı. Kendisiyle çok eğleniyor gibiydi.

“Bu konuda berbatsın.” Jongin güldü. “Nasıl yapıldığını göstereyim sana.”

İyi bir nokta bularak dikkatle uzandı. Sehun yüzündeki neşeyle Jongin’in uzuvlarını hareket ettirmesini izliyordu; her hareketi dikkatli hesaplanmıştı.

“Eğlenceli olması gerektiğini biliyorsun, değil mi? Kardan meleklerin eğlencesini mahvediyorsun.”

Jongin gücenerek ayağa kalktı, meleğini mahvetmişti ve Sehun’a uzandı. Bu sırada kendi ayağına takılarak yüzüstü kara düştü. Kulaklarında çınlayan kahkaha yanaklarındaki ısıyı artırıyordu.

“Bana gülmeyi kes yoksa yemin ederim—“

“Çok tatlısın.” Sehun kahkahaları arasında söyledi. “Kardan meleklerin eğlencesini mahvediyorsun derken şaka yaptığımı biliyorsun, değil mi?”

“Önce güzel, şimdi tatlı.” Jongin homurdanarak ayağa kalktı ve saçlarındaki karı silkti. “Benimle alay etmeyi bırak.”

“Alay etmiyordum.” Sehun hızlıca toparlandı. “Dediğim ve yaptığım her şeyde ciddiyim. Kardan melek şeysi gibi hoş olmayanlar hariç.”

“Ne demek şimdi bu?”

Sehun bir süre onu izledi ve sonra doğrularak boğazını temizledi. “Burada bekle. Birkaç dakika. Bir yere gitme, tamam mı? Hemen döneceğim.”

“İki dakikan var.” dedi Jongin. Sehun başını sallayarak arkasını döndü ve kaleye döndü. İki dakika hiçten iyiydi ve Jongin düşüncelerini toparlamak için kullanabilirdi.

Sehun rekor zamanda gelmişti; bahçede koşarken ağzından buhar çıkıyordu. Jongin’in önünde durdu ve elinde güzelce paketlenmiş bir kutu vardı.

“Bu, bu yüzden buraya geri dönmemin bir nedeni.” Sehun soluk soluğa söyledi. “Mutlu Noeller!”

Jongin, Sehun’un uzattığı hediyeye bakıyordu ve Jongin’e ne yaptığını hatırlatmak için Sehun biraz sallamıştı.

“Oh,” Mırıldanarak hediyeye uzandı. “Teşekkür ederim. Ben, uh, yani—“

“Sorun değil.” Sehun araya girdi. “Anlıyorum. Devam et ve aç hadi.”

Hediye paketi küçük anime köpeklerinden oluşuyordu ve kurdelesi mavi ve gümüş renkteydi. Jongin kurdeleyi çözdü ve kolayca açıldı.

Tam kapağını açacaktı ki aklına bir şey geldi.

“Bu bir şaka değil, değil mi? Açtığım zaman ödümü koparak bir şey çıkmayacak içinden, değil mi?”

“Hayır,” Sehun cevapladı. Sesinde Jongin’in kalbini sızlatan bir suçluluk tınısı vardı.

Jongin hediyeyi olabildiğince dikkatle açtı –paketi gerçekten çok sevimiydi!—ve gizlenmiş kapağı görene kadar hediyenin ne olduğunu anlamadı. Sehun’la okudukları gizemli serinin ilk kitabının sınırlı sayıdaki baskısından biriydi ve yazar kitabı imzalamıştı. Hatta adının yanına Noel kutlaması bile yazmıştı.

“Bizim şehirde bir imza günü vardı.” dedi Sehun. “Hoşuna gideceğini düşündüm. Eminim kitap elinde vardır ama—“

“Gitti.” Jongin sayfalarını okşayarak mırıldandı. “Gerçekten gitti. Hoşuma gitti yani.”

“Harika.” Sehun saçlarını gözünün önünden çekti ve hareketi Jongin’in dikkatini çekti. Sehun’un yanaklarındaki pembeliği fark etti ancak gözleri buluşunca inceleyemedi.

Sehun’un gözleri ona baktığınız zaman asıl dikkatinizi çeken yerdi, diye düşünüyordu Jongin. Parmakları kitabı sıkıca kavradı. Sehun dudaklarını yaladığında –Jongin’in ikinci yıllarında fark ettiği bir alışkanlıktı—Jongin’in aklına aniden bir şey geldi.

“Sehun? Neden bana bir sürü ökse otu verdin?”

“Çünkü seni ne kadar çok öpmek istediğimin somut bir temsilcisiydi.” Sehun sözlerine ağır bir şekilde yansıyan duygularıyla cevapladı ve Jongin gerçek olduğunu biliyordu.

Jongin ona doğru eğildiğinde, bir kısmı Noel günü olduğu için gerçekleştiğini söylerken diğer kısmı bunun nafile bir yalan olduğunu söylüyordu. Kitap ellerinden düştü, sesi kardan dolayı boğuldu. Soğuk parmaklar boynuna dokundu, dudaklar dudaklarla buluştu.

Sehun’un aksine Jongin sahip olana kadar bu anı ne kadar çok istediğini fark edememişti. Sehun onu dikkatle öpüyordu, Jongin’e bir şans vermek ve nabız yoklamak içindi ancak Sehun yüzünü hem sert hem de nazikçe kavramışken ve dilini kendisininkine _o şekilde_ dolarken Jongin nazik olmasını istemiyordu.

Sehun’un boğazından bir ses döküldüğünde, kedi mırlaması gibi değildi, Jongin Sehun’un kalçasını sıkıca tuttu ve geri çekildi; dudaklarına nefes alacak bir alan sağlayacak kadardı sadece.

“Kitap ıslanıyor.” Sehun ayaklarına bakarak mırıldandı. Hareketiyle burunları birbirine sürttü, Jongin hemen kızardı.

“Onu halledecek bir büyü var.” Jongin cevapladı ve Sehun’a sokuldu. Sehun memnuniyetle Jongin'in alt dudağını sahiplendi.

Kaleye dönene kadar kitap sırılsıklam olmuştu. Jongin, Sehun’u Ravenclaw ortak salonuna götürdü ve Jongin battaniyelerin altında ısınırken Sehun nazikçe sayfaları tek tek kurutuyordu. Jongin saçları durmadan döndüğü için dağılmış halde odasından dönene kadar kitap eskisi kadar gıcır gıcır olmuştu.

“Nasıl hissediyorsun?” Sehun asasıyla oynayarak sordu.

“İyi.” Jongin dürüstçe cevapladı. “Ama şaşkın. Ne zamandan beri?”

“Dördüncü sınıftan beri.” Sehun utangaçça cevapladı. “Sen uyum sağlamaya başladın; daha bağımsız, özgüvenli, kendinden emin oluyordun. Sanırım biraz da sivilcelerin yok olmaya başladığı içindi? Ama dürüstçe söylemem gerekirse lekelerinle bile sana âşık olabilirdim. Sende hayran olduğum bir şey vardı ve yıllar geçtikçe o şey büyüdü galiba.”

“Neden bana hiç söylemedin? Neden bekledin?”

“Vazgeçeceğimi düşündüm.” Sehun dürüstçe cevapladı. “Altıncı yılımıza başladığımızda sana olan hislerimden asla vazgeçemeyeceğimi fark ettim. Sonra bu yıl kaleden ayrılacağımızın ve farklı yollara gideceğimizin farkına vardım—seni öyle kolayca bırakmak istemedim.”

“Sen de benimle uğraşmanın bunu kolayca başaracağını düşündün?” Jongin’in sözlerinde iğneleme yoktu ve uzanarak Sehun’un elini tuttu.

“İkiz kız kardeşlerle büyüdüm.” Sehun sırıttı. “Saçlarını çekmeyi çok severdim.”

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Yaptı mı yaptı mı _yaptı mı???”_

Baekhyun suya bastı ve Jongin’e çarparak onu Sehun’un kucağına düşürdü. Jongin bağırdı ve balkabağı suyu Baekhyun’un cübbesine döküldü. Baekhyun cübbeyi omuzlarından atıp Jongdae’ye fırlattı ve Jongdae derince iç çekerek asasıyla pisliği temizledi.

“Evet.” Jongin tıslayarak Baekhyun’u üzerinden ittirdi ve yanakları yanmış halde doğrulmaya çalıştı. Sehun, Jongin’in başı penisine yaslanmamış gibi akşam yemeğine devam ediyordu.

“Sonunda!” Baekhyun bağırdı ve arkasına dönerek şiddetle Jongdae’yi sarstı.

“Neden bahsediyorsun?” Jongin sordu. Chanyeol aniden göründü ve yanına oturdu.

“Onun ne yapacağını biliyorduk.” dedi Chanyeol. “Senin de aynı şekilde hissettiğini söylediğimiz için bunu yapacak cesareti buldu. Yani bize teşekkür borçlusunuz.”

“Ona karşı olan hislerimi nasıl _anladınız_ acaba? _Ben _bile beni öpene kadar anlayamadım.”

“Sehun onu öpmüş.” Baekhyun dramatik bir şekilde inleyerek başını Jongdae’nin omzuna yasladı.

Chanyeol, Baekhyun’u görmezden gelerek tabağını kendine çekti ve yüzünde ciddi ifadeyle masaya yaslandı. Jongin hafifçe geriledi.

“Ne zaman Sehun’u görsen ya da birisi ondan bahsetse kulakların kızarıyordu. Kalp atışlarında hızlanıyordu. Bunu nasıl anladığımı sorma bana. Göz bebeklerin büyüyordu. Sana şaka yapıyordu ve onu bir düelloda kolayca yenecek olmana rağmen _sen de izin veriyordun_. Ne zaman bizimle Hogsmeade’e gelemeyeceğini duysan yüzün düşüyordu ve ne zaman bizi eksen onun da üzüleceğini gizliden gizliye istiyordun. Bu yüzden bize hep onun gelip gelmediğini soruyordun. Ne zaman Quidditch oynasa, maç olsun antrenman olsun, o yere ayak basana kadar sabırsızlaşıyor, endişeleniyor ve birazcık kaltaklaşıyordun. En sevdiği yemekleri, renkleri, müziği ve sözlü kışkırtmalarını biliyorsun. Sen—“

“Lütfen dur.” Jongin yüzü yanarak mırıldandı.

“Bitirmemiştim.” Chanyeol ısrar etti. “Eminim Junmyeon’un ekleyecek daha çok şeyi vardır. Junmyeon?”

“Tek diyeceğim…” Junmyeon başladı. “…Sehun’un yaptığı çiçek tacını hâlâ saklaman. Ve her gece ona bakıyorsun.”

Kyungsoo etini yerken boğulacaktı az daha ve Baekhyun kulağına seslice cıvıldadı. Jongin geçici olarak sağır olduğunu düşünüyordu. Ancak diğer yandan Sehun onu aşk dolu gözlerle izliyordu ve Jongin arkadaşlarının alaylarına biraz daha dayanabileceğini düşündü.

❤❤❤❤❤❤❤❤

“Ökse otuna ne oldu?” Jongdae elmalı turtasını ısırarak sordu.

“Sanırım bahçede bıraktı.” dedi Sehun. “Niye sordun?”

“Şey, artık istemezseniz onu ben alabilirim diye düşündüm. Alabilir miyim?”

“Tabii.” Jongin yavaşça cevapladı. “Ama_ neden_ saklamak istiyorsun?”

“_Birisi _mızmız bir prenses gibi davranıyor.” Jongdae bakışlarını yanında oturan kişiye çevirerek vurgulayarak söyledi. “Hareketlerin kelimelerden daha çok şey anlattığını söylüyor. Saçmalıyor ya.”

Baekhyun homurdandı ve kalan turtayı Jongdae’nin ağzına tıkadı.

“Ökse otunun buna ne yardımı olacak?”

“_Sadece ve sadece_ onu öpmek istediğimi göstermesi gerekiyor.” Jongdae homurdandı. “Ona yüzlerce kez dile getirmeme rağmen—“

“Hareketler kelimelerden daha çok şey anlatır!” Baekhyun bağırdı ve sesi salonda yankılanırken Jongin inleyerek Sehun’a sokuldu.

Herkes onlara dönmüştü ve Jongin başını Sehun’un omzundan kaldırmak zorunda kaldı. “Slytherin’den on puan. Gürültücü, mızmız bir prenses olduğu için.”

Bir saat sonra gece görevlerine başlamadan önce Jongin, Sehun’u Hufflepuff ortak salonuna bırakırken Jongdae şeklindeki bir gölgenin bahçede bir şey taşıdığını fark etti. Gülümsedi.

“Gryffindor’a on puan. Byun Baekhyun adındaki malum kişiyle çıkma cesareti gösterdiği için.”

** _The END._ **


End file.
